


小姐

by Mereeeee



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee





	小姐

小姐

与血腥味相近的铁锈味弥漫至整个房间，矿石病改变了黑的信息素味道，从分化的那一刹那开始黑就没有闻到过自己真正的信息素味道。没有一个正常的omega会是浑身血腥味，而这与黑的身份却很相恰，仿佛她天生适合站在战场中央，手刃敌人后用鲜血沐浴。她还记得分化时小姐的眼神，那种难过的、同情的信息让黑如今想起还是会打寒战。  
小姐是alpha，却从不强势，甚至需要人来保护。黑喜欢和小姐像朋友一样打打闹闹，她贪恋两人靠得很近时能够嗅到的海水味。没人说过那是海水味，那不是滨海城市的味道，可黑坚信那是真正的大海，即使没有人见过那个只存在在古老记载里的“海”。  
记忆中那阵广阔的气息让发情期的黑稍微好受了那么一秒，她努力回忆着洪波翻滚时的宏阔，回忆着那片像水一样柔软的皮肤，回忆着温柔下的力量，她竭力让自己回到一种封闭的，仿佛是子宫里的环境，那种被保护、被包围的触感让她全身战栗。  
她已经湿透了，从穴口流出来的水打湿了内裤，乳头硬得在家居服下凸起。她的手伸进上衣中抚摩自己的小腹，再游走至腰侧用手指画圈，所激起的颤抖让她出了更多的汗，空气中的铁锈味浓郁得与战场相似，这刺激着她的潜意识，她全身的肌肉都绷紧了，下意识从腰侧拔出匕首，却发觉自己此时只穿着最简单的睡衣。  
她揪住了自己的乳头，在墙角缩成一团，手指挑动着小巧的果实，神经末梢大张，麻痒从乳头游走至全身，她手指发力，挑起痛感试图让自己从混沌里劈一道口子，却无果，细小的疼痛让她更加敏感，为了快感颤抖着。  
另一只手小心翼翼地伸进了内裤，轻柔地按压站起来的阴蒂，强烈的快感让她无所适从，冲动在皮肤下乱窜，让每一寸肌肤紧绷而敏感起来，空气流动让毛孔大张，她的尾巴一下下无力地拍击地面，像在提醒、催促着什么人。阴蒂的快感很快蔓延到了四肢百骸，她的耳朵抖动着，楼下大门被打开的声音让她更加激动。  
两根手指送进了穴道，她不等自己适应就加快了抽插频率，那股跳动的刺激与从穴口生发出去的战栗终于找到了出口，她喘息着，间而夹杂着小声的呻吟。  
“啊……小、小姐，啊！”她的手指向上勾起刺激着穴壁，过强的刺激让她尖叫起来，敏感的听力却让她听见了鞋跟与楼梯碰撞的声音。“小姐……”那种水淋淋的湿意此时汇聚成了一股高压向她侵袭过来，她用力地捅着自己，焦躁被逼近的信息素抚平，而她只能高声尖叫着小姐的名字，在门被推开时狠狠地高潮了。  
“黑……？”锡兰在信息素快要冲出卧室门时及时关上了。铁锈味熏得她有些头晕，可激起了她内心的潮涌，她看见黑浑身湿透地窝在地上，尾巴朝自己摇得很欢快，它的主人却无力站起来，只能手脚并用地爬向自己。“小姐……小姐……”她的保镖凑近了，缓慢地叫着自己，尾巴还在摇着、摇着。像一只小猫，她突然这么想。  
她握住了黑沾满了粘液的手，“你有点不乖。”  
而黑拼命忍住了再靠近的冲动，憋得脸都红了，才说出一句：“对不起……”  
锡兰蹲下来，一下下顺着黑被打湿的头发。那种肌肤相触的快感让高潮后的黑痉挛得更加厉害，她用力呼吸着扑面而来的水汽，实在忍受不了了，把额头抵在小姐的肩窝里，急促地吸进像毒药般的信息素。那种汹涌的不满足又找上她，她只会小声地哼哼，任由小姐的手在她的脊背上来回抚摸。她绷紧了腰。  
锡兰突然把黑拎到了床上，她脱下了黑挂在脚踝上的内裤，又掀高了黑的睡衣，打开了黑的双腿，欺身压了上去。她听见了黑从喉咙里滚出来的呼噜声，下一秒便叼住了黑的乳头，用牙齿碾磨着。  
黑一个激灵，舌头刮过乳尖时的酸麻让她想要夹紧双腿，却被小姐撑开，湿漉漉的穴口被洋装的花边刺激得麻麻痒痒，让黑哼着鼻头一酸。她只会小声地呼唤“小姐”，再用颤抖的手解开小姐的裙子。  
她们很快袒裎相对了，锡兰抓住了黑的乳房揉捏，柔软的皮肉在她的指间里鼓起溢出，这种被抓揉的触感让黑觉得很奇怪，但她从不会反抗，小姐的嘴唇游走到了她的锁骨，她就拎起小姐的散发。发丝从她手上滑下去，她很快被海洋的气息包围了。兽性本能让她抗拒水分，可第二性征让她的神经末梢快要冲出皮肤层亲自去探求空气中满溢的信息素。  
黑像一块掉落进海洋的铁块，强碱争着上去腐蚀她皮肉，可她不会挣扎，她陷进了海洋里，被柔软的水流裹住，小姐的舌头在舔舐她的腺体，牙齿时不时刮过，让黑危险地战栗。她闭上眼睛，手抚上小姐的腰窝，体内的野兽被温柔的舔舐安抚了，却仍在原地低吼着。穴内的空虚不是腺体出的来回舔舐能够带走的，可黑羞于开口，只会小声哼哼，双腿夹紧了小姐的腰。  
锡兰不是没有察觉黑的不满，她只是慢慢地移动着舌头，从黑的颈侧移动到小腹，再轻柔地伸进肚脐里舔舐。黑地喘息蓦然加重，她睁开了眼睛，肚脐的敏感与舌尖的抽插让她一时忘我，小腹酸胀，连带阴蒂也伸出了庇护，在空气里勃起着。穴口打开了，不断地涌出液体，再被小姐的手掌揩去，全部擦在自己的腰侧。  
她抓紧了身下的床单，小姐的舌头在小腹处不断逡巡，却不肯再往下移动一分。穴口酸涨到疼痛，她忍不住小声哀求着：“小姐……”  
海水在压迫她。她好像沉到了海底，却没有停止漂浮，而锡兰自顾自地散发着信息素，让黑更加敏感又不满。黑快要被涌出的泉水逼疯了，小姐禁锢住了她的双手，这种平日里她能够轻易挣脱的束缚在此刻却控制住了她，她再没了缓慢沉入海中的轻松，只会张着嘴巴，眼泪争先恐后地跌出眼眶。  
“小姐，小姐！”她呼喊着，“锡兰……锡兰小姐……”  
小姐没有回应。  
她无意义地大声哭喊着，眼泪把枕头打湿了，她抬起头，再猛地落下，只会反复叫唤锡兰、小姐，铁锈味散发得更加浓郁了，却被海洋的味道埋藏起来。黑贪恋空气中包裹着她的信息素，她打着哭嗝，鼻腔内充满了快要逼疯她的味道。  
锡兰终于将舌头伸向了湿漉漉的阴户，与阴唇接吻，又强力地吮吸着。突然的快感让黑的眼泪流得更凶，灭顶的快感快把她击垮了，而锡兰挑动着阴蒂的大拇指直接将她送上了顶峰。她张着嘴巴，却发不出任何声音，紧绷的肌肉让穴口紧闭着，却仍不敌锡兰伸进去的舌头。黑尚未平复汹涌的高潮，快感就紧接着来了，她一下下痉挛着，大腿肌肉绷紧了，大脑却一片空白。她仿佛最后被海水侵蚀融化，成了一滩无物，在水中散开了。  
锡兰的舌头舔弄着阴户，时不时伸进穴口模仿性器抽插，紧接着却含住了阴蒂，双指伸进穴内抠挖。阴蒂被吸吮的快感直冲进黑的大脑，她又痉挛着，下一秒随着手指挤压穴壁，有什么从她体内挣开了，冲破了血肉，体液喷发而出，射在了小姐的脸上。  
她顿了一秒，挣扎着想要坐起来，却被锡兰摁回了床上，下一秒阴户递在了嘴边，黑自觉地伸出舌头慢慢舔舐着，再吞下流出的体液。

海水回归了平静，温柔地涌动着。  
可发情期还很长。

End.


End file.
